


Toy Story

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Fluff, Frenemies, Humor, Living Toys, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Two lost toys stranded at a gas station. We all know the story…or do we?





	Toy Story

Ozai lies dejectedly on the seat, the deep red of his royal robes spread out across the back seat of Andy’s car. He stares up at the open sunroof in contemplation.

Everything had gone so wrong so fast. His own jealousy had led him to this predicament, had driven him to lash out at Aang and had lead to Aang falling out of the window. Now? Now Aang was lost, possibly dead. It was his responsibility as Andy’s favorite to look out for the other toys, and in this, with Aang, he had failed.

If only he had stopped for a moment to think, to take a breath, and calm down, then the other toys may not hate him as they do now. He would not be a pariah in his own home, a place where he had been loved and celebrated for so many years. All because he had let his jealousy for Andy’s new Avatar Aang action figure, and his own apparent, “abandonment,” get the better of him.

In reality, he should have known better, known that children pass from toy to toy throughout their lives, they normally keep favorites forever, and eventually, Andy would have found his way back to Ozai. They had history together after all.

He perks up when he notices movement up on the car roof, sitting up in awe when the bald, arrowed head he never thought he would ever see again peeks over the roof.

“Aang,” he questions in disbelief.

Aang looks down on him, and even from here he can see the scowl on his face, as he levels himself through the sunroof, and drops down on the car seat.

“Aang!” Ozai stands, grasping the smaller toy’s shoulders in relief. “Aang! Ha! You’re alive! This is great,” he places his hands together as he thanks the spirits. “This is great. Oh! I’m saved, I’m saved. Andy will find you here, he’ll take us back to the room, and you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake.” He plucks a bug off of Aang’s forehead, the goop trailing after, and rubs his robed sleeve on the shorter toy’s forehead attempting to clean up the mess. “Huh,” he continues “right…buddy?” He looks at the “Avatar” with a hopeful expression.

“I just wants you to know that even though you tried to get rid of me, revenge is not an idea we promote in the Air Nomads.”

Ozai lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s good.”

Aang narrows his eyes at him, grabbing him by the front of his robes and pulling him down until their foreheads are touching and Ozai get’s the feeling there’s more to come. “But I’m the only Air Nomad left aren’t I? And it’s thanks to your family.”

He launches himself at the Fire Lord and both toys plummet from the vehicle, Ozai letting out a panicked yell.

It’s not long in to their angry little scuffle when the sight of Andy getting in to the car, and the roar of the engine up ahead distract them.

Aang lets go of Ozai where he currently had him pinned down on the ground as they watch the car drive off.

Ozai stands, stumbling after the car in dismay, hands extended as if he can somehow pull Andy back to him. “Doesn’t he realize I’m not there,” he speaks in disbelief, gasping, and covering his mouth with his hands. “I’m lost,” he begins sinking to his knees. “Oh I’m a lost toy,” he sobs. He sinks to the ground, on all fours, his crown almost scraping the pavement.

He could hear Aang mumbling to himself in the background and it gave him somewhere to focus his anger, as much as he didn’t want to lash out again, he was finding it difficult not to.

“You,” he complains, standing and moving towards Aang, hands out, with every intention of strangling this fool to death. However, A blinding light fills the air, and a loud truck horn sounds as a huge tractor-trailer pulls in. Ozai flops to the ground on instinct while Aang dives off to the side.

The massive wheel rolls to a stop, barely nudging Ozai’s nose, the brakes of the monstrous truck screeching loudly in his ears. Getting up on all fours, crab style, he scrambles away, an expression of half fear, half relief on his face.

Standing, he backs away, only to hear that annoying voice once again.

“According to my map…”            

Ozai jumps around rapidly, facing the current bane of his existence. He scowls as he takes in the shorter figure before him. The pale skinned, arrow tattoo wearing, staff wielding joke that actually believed he was well and truly the real Avatar Aang.

“Shut up,” he barks at the child-like figure. “Just, shut up!”

“Calm down Fire Lord,” Aang says, his voice unusually stern and yet somehow chipper at the same time. “This is no time to panic.”

Ozai throws his hands up in the air in complete frustration. “This is the perfect time to panic,” he counters energetically, talking with his hands. “I’m lost, Andy is gone. They’re gonna move from their house in two days and its all your fault!”

The shorter figure frowns, poking Ozai in the stomach with a pointy, plastic finger. “My fault,” he counters. “If you hadn’t pushed me out of the window in the first place…”

“Ohhh,” Ozai groans. “Well if YOU,” He pokes Aang in the chest, and proceeds to talk with his hands once more. “Hadn’t shown up on your stupid cardboard sky bison and taken away everything that was important to me!”

“Don’t talk to me about importance,” Aang argues back. They’re both stage whispering at each other now. “Because of you the balance of the entire world is at stake!”

“What!?” Ozai is no longer stage whispering. “What are you talking about?” His entire tone is one of disbelief, his expression matching this perfectly. He leans forward slightly, staring Aang right in the eyes.

Aang becomes deadly serious, walking towards the edge of the truck’s underside and raising his hand towards the moon. “Right now,” he begins dramatically. “Poised at the edge of the Earth Kingdom, your airship fleet waits on the arrival of Sozin’s Comet. I alone have the information that reveals that fleet’s only weakness. And you my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with the White Lotus!”

Ozai stares at him for a long, long drawn out moment of silence, thoughts swarming in his head, pure disbelief all over his body. He throws his arms up in exasperation before yelling at the top of his lungs. “YOU!! ARE!! A!! TOYYYYYY!!” If his mouth could produce saliva, it would be flying from his lips at the moment, covering Aang. “You’re not the real Avatar Aang…ahh you’re action figure!” He his waving his hands quite emotionally now, scrunching up, and dancing with his feet almost as if he has to urinate, trying to get his message across to this poor deluded soul in front of him. “You, are a child’s plaything,” he says, squinting an eye and pinching his thumb and index finger together to emphasize his small status in the world, relatively of course.

Aang stares at him for a moment, a sympathetic expression on his face, before he begins shaking his head. “You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell.” He raises his hand in the live long and prosper gesture and turns to walk off.

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun I wrote for the Pro-Bending contest a while back. I find it amusing to imagine these characters in a situation like this. Certainly not a very serious fic, so just enjoy it as is. :)


End file.
